To Him & To Her (Cancelled)
by Zappery94
Summary: In love, one must go through many hardships. But it is not those hardships that define the strength of the bond, but both partners abilities to get through those hardships and laugh.
1. Learning

Chapter 1: The Leave

Part 1: Learning

—

I couldn't believe it.

After all this time, after all we've been through…

She'd just end us like that?

We had been dating for 8 months… 8 Months!

We did everything together.

We ate.

We played.

We cried.

We laughed.

We loved.

We hated.

We were supposed to be together forever.

But apparently she didn't see it the same way.


	2. Perspectives

Chapter 1: The Leave

Part 2: Perspectives

—

I couldn't be more depressed.

I had to do what I had to do, but it makes me hurt more than anything else.

I had to end it like that.

We had been dating for 8 months. The best time of my life.

We did everything together.

We played.

We loved.

We talked.

We laughed.

We cried.

We were perfect.

But the decision wasn't in my hands.


	3. Outsiders

Chapter 1: The Leave

Part 3: Outsiders

—

There was a standing silence over the entire campus.

No one could believe the words that just came out of her mouth.

They were the perfect couple.

They were always seen together.

They were always playing together.

They did everything together.

"What… W-What do you mean?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"But… But you said-"

"I know what I said, and I did mean it."

"D-Did?!"

"…and I still do. I love you. With all of my heart. But…"

"… But what?"

"Right now is just… not the right time."

Time stood still.

And he ran away.


	4. Depression

Chapter 1: The Leave

Part 4: Depression

—

He sprinted away, away from everything and everyone else.

He hurt all over.

…

He needed to get home. Now.

He ran into the bathroom, ignoring the questions of why he was crying.

He ran to the mirrors.

He looked like a mess.

If he wasn't hooked up on adrenaline, he'd say he looks like a hobo.

He would have laughed at that.

She would have laughed at that.

Wiping away the tears, he washed his face.

After he was satisfied at how he looked, he walked up to his car, avoiding her and anyone that was around there.

He snuck off campus and got into his car.

The entire drive home was quiet for him.

He couldn't play his music, that would remind him of her.

He couldn't go out to eat, that's what they always did.

He couldn't really do anything besides just drive.

When he got home, he walked his way to his room, closed the door, took off his backpack, sat on his bed…

… and started crying.


	5. Overthinking Things

Chapter 1: The Leave

Part 5: Overthinking Things

—

How could I have done that to him?!

He didn't deserve that!

Students gathered around them, worried for him.

They had heard everything.

He looked so sad.

He suddenly sprinted out, away from the group.

I stood there, staring at the ground.

I could hear their whispers.

"Wow, they broke up? Damn, haven't they been together for like a year?"

"Man, he didn't take that so well. She must've meant a lot to him."

"Hey, you okay?"

Huh?

I looked up and saw a familiar face in front of me.

"You alright Rubes?"

"Yeah, thanks Yang."

…

"You… You need a ride home?"

I nodded at her slowly.

"*Sigh* Ruby… you… you really could have worded that better."

I looked away.

"Look, let's talk about this when we get to my place. Alright?"

"That would be nice."


	6. Strong Bonds

Chapter 1: The Leave

Part 6: Strong Bonds

—

*Ring* *Ring*

Huh?

What… what is that?

I looked over to the source of the noise.

"What… why is Ren calling?"

*Beep*

"Ren? What's up?"

"Dude, you sound awful."

"What do you mean?"

"*Sigh* … You know what I mean, I'm coming over there."

"That's not necessary."

"It is. You have been sleeping all day haven't you."

"Uh… No..?"

"My god, its 4 in the afternoon. I'm coming over there right now."

*Beep*

I sighed.

Today was going to be a long day.


	7. Broken Soul

Chapter 1: The Leave

Part 7: Broken Soul

—

After getting the call, I decided that it was time to get up.

I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and I looked messy,

*growl*

Also… very hungry.

I looked over our… _my_ apartment.

*Sigh* I'll have to get used to that.

I looked in the cabinet and found some coffee grounds.

I started up the coffee and took a shower.

My mind started to drift off.

 **"** **You know, you really should have stayed there. Heard her out?"**

Great, now even my subconscious was questioning me.

 **"** **If you asked why instead of running away, you wouldn't be sitting here, questioning yourself."**

"Well, you're the one questioning me!"

…

Wait…

I sighed, got out of the shower, put some clothes on, and got my coffee.

I can't deal those questions right now.

*ding dong*

Great… now I have to deal with even more questions.


	8. Talking

Chapter 1: The Leave

Part 8: Talking

—

"You know, running away wasn't the smartest move."

"No Shit Sherlock."

"Hey, no need to be aggressive. I came here to help."

I motioned him to go on.

"She told me everything. What she wanted to tell you before you ran off is that her family is moving, and that it would be hard to maintain a long distance relationship."

I must've looked so shocked.

"What… but… oh… Why didn't I think of that!"

"Don't worry, she isn't mad. But she does want to talk to you."

Oh… oh boy…

"W-When?"

"On Wednesday. It's Saturday by the way."

Shit… One week till graduation.

"Don't worry about it, and stop being so nervous. She'll forgive you and explain everything in detail."

That didn't help me very much.

"Besides, why hold a grudge, when you can make amends?"


	9. Events Unfold

Chapter 1: The Leave

Part 9: Events Unfold

—

After I called Ren I tiredly fell down on Yang's couch.

He said that he would talk to my boyf... _Jaune_ , and explain things to him.

"I hope you know what you're doing there Rubes."

I looked over at Yang who had made some sandwich's for us.

She sat down next to me.

"Obviously I don't know what I'm doing, but I at least have to try!"

"Don't worry. I get it. Now let's eat!"

Me and Yang ate in silence while we watched tv. The channel we were on was playing some movie that Yang was watching the night before. It was a romantic comedy about two loves finding one another after not seeing each other since high school.

"You know, you might see him again." Yang said, hoping to cheer me up.

"Yeah, well it's probably going to be when you drag him back to me, yelling at him to make amends."

Yang and Jaune were both going to Beacon Academy, which was for the "best of the best" and I only made it to Signal Academy because of one stupid B+ in math.

"You never know, colleges usually accept people who's siblings go to their schools."

"Yeah, but it doesn't help that I'm still a junior..."

"Maybe the headmaster will see something in you and'll let you in a year early?"

"Yeah, fat chance."

"Rubes... Can't you be optimistic for once in your life?"

"Hey! I'm trying my best here!"


	10. Confrontations

Chapter 1 : The Leave

Part 10 : Confrontations

—

Well... I guess you can't delay the inevitable...

It was a cloudy Wednesday afternoon when I headed were Ruby told me to.

Ironically, she wanted to meet up at the place we had our first date in.

That started to make me think about all the great times we had. The memories that I had were in no particular order, but they were all happy.

From us hanging out after school to prank our friends, to the first Christmas and Halloween we spent together. Going out drinking with Yang when she got dumped from the many guys she dated. Hanging out with her after she sprained her ankle from a cross country accident. All the way back to their first date, where the both of them found out that the other was just as awkward and quirky was the other.

But I guess good things can't last forever.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door and walked in.

There weren't many people in the shop, just two or three groups of four. I looked around one last time, she wouldn't bring her friends... would she?

After spinning around for the second time I felt a hand on my shoulder. That hand stoped me and...

We locked eyes.

"I'm right here you goofball."


	11. Explanations

Chapter 1 : The Leave

Part 11 : Explanations

—

After we ordered our food we sat in awkward silence for about five minutes before I decided to speak.

"So... I'm guessing that Ren told you... right?"

"Yeah... he told me that you're moving." I nodded my head

He asked "So... where are you moving to?"

"The other side of town. It's for Yang to be closer to her job."

He looked sad for a second before I said "We still could see each other! It just that you would have to wait for me to be finished with school."

"Where on the other side of town?"

Oh boy... Here we go... "The... The Dustin District."

"What? But that's a two hour drive! How are you going to get to school?"

"*Sigh* That's what I said to Yang, all she said was, _"Just go take Bumblebee!"_ Like I know how to drive, much less drive that deathtrap."

"So what are you gonna do then?"

"I'll probably have to take a cab or the bus. I don't think anyone lives out there so I won't be able to carpool."

The food arrived soon after that, and we ate in relative silence.

After we were done I said "You know I still completely love you right?"

"Yeah, I know and I still love you too."

"It's just with all this, I just don't think I'll be able to see you that often."

"Yeah, don't worry, I get it."

I smiled at him softly.

"If I have any free time, I'll be spending it with you."

"I'll do the same."

We kissed each other goodbye, and parted ways.


	12. Jaune's Graduation

Chapter 1 : The Leave

Part 12 : Jaune's Graduation

—

Today's the day.

The day I get to get out of this hellhole and into... another hellhole. This time without my girlfriend...

College was sounding less and less appealing the closer I got to it.

Me and all the other seniors were in the gym, waiting for the ceremony to start.

I felt two hands grab my shoulder.

I turned around to see Yang and Ren.

"You doing alright Jaune?"

"I'm... I'm doing the best I can."

"You are really sad about leaving her aren't you?"

"Yep."

"I knew I could trust you Jauney-Boy!" Yang said drunkenly.

I tisked at her. "Yang, you are already drunk?! The after party isn't for two hours!"

"She got a hold of some wine and chugged the whole bottle." Blake said as she walked up to us.

"The whole thing?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yep. This one to be precise." Blake said as she pulled out a huge 30oz bottle of Red Rosé.

"Jesus! I didn't even know they made bottles that big!"

"Neither did I. But she managed to find one."

"I'm an... adventurous blonde haired... uh... pirate! Now give me your booty!" Yang fumbled as she smacked Blake's ass.

"Yang! _What the_ _ **fuck!**_ " Blake yelled as everyone started laughing. Even Sun.

"Sun! I would appreciate some help here!" Blake shouted in desperation.

Sun casualty walked over to Blake and hit her ass as well.

" _What... The... Absolute... Fuck Sun!?_ "

"May I join this wonderful band of booty hunting pirates milady?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely! Jaune! Come on! We need every blond we can get!" Yang said as she pointed at Blake's ass.

" **Don't you dare...** "

"Uh... I think I'll pass..."

"Guys! It's starting!" Weiss said over all of our yelling.

"Alrighty then! Time to rock and roll! Let's end this year with a Yang!"

" _ **Goddamnit Yang!**_ "


	13. Witness Ruby

Chapter 1 : The Leave

Part 13 : Witness Ruby

—

Every parent or family member heard " ** _Goddamnit Yang!_** " Echo throughout the gym and started to laugh.

The graduation theme started but... no one started walking.

There were many questions about what was going on, but before the teachers could check, Yang came rolling out and knee-slid all the way to the podium where she then yelled "Let's get this motherfucker started!"

All of the graduates walked out either face palming and sighing or laughing their ass off.

When Jaune walked past her, he was doing a mixture of both, he waved at her and she did the same.

They started the ceremony and Pyrrha walked up and talked to the audience.

Ruby just drowned it out as she thought of all the good friends she had made.

There was Weiss, who was mean to her at the beginning, but then warmed up to all of them. Yang kept calling her ' _Elsa_ ' and how they ' _thawed her ice castle_ '. All of them had to hold back Weiss from killing Yang that day.

There was Blake, someone she really wanted to know at the beginning of the year and now knows to much about her at the end of the year. After she warmed up to them, Yang kept teasing about what was in her special book and eventually got it when she wasn't looking. Let's just say Ruby was scared after Yang read it loudly in front of all of them.

There was her sister, Yang, who constantly tried to make her life more "fun" and "exciting", much to her dismay. How she kept on switching out all of her underwear for thongs whenever she had a date with Jaune. I mean they did have sex a dozen or more times, but she didn't need any help!

Moving on from that there was their sister group " _JNPR_ ".

(Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren)

She didn't get why everyone called them that, or even why they called her group of friends " _RWBY_ ".

There was Nora, the hyperactive, somewhat violent girl who knew how to keep other girls away from her man. Needless to say, she took many of her tips and tricks. Especially when it came to the bedroom...

There was Ren, the quiet guy who she was convinced was a living, breathing quote generator. " _Never give up on what you are set on_ " " _Keep looking forward_ ". It was good advice, but she didn't need it every time she was a bit depressed about something.

Then, there was Pyrrha... She didn't know how to feel about her. She liked Jaune the first time they met, but never said anything about it. She wanted him to confess to her, and that's why they never worked out. Jaune was a bit oblivious to all of her flirts, so they just stayed friends, to Pyrrha's disappointment.

But when Ruby started dating Jaune... She went out of her way to make Ruby's life miserable.

She paid assholes to bully her, she kept "needing" Jaune's help on homework, and she kept telling rumors to the whole school! It went on for more than 2 months before Ruby confronted Jaune about it. She told him every little detail. Jaune said he would talk to her about it, and when he did...

Pyrrha just... Stoped.

Not just bothering her, but in every aspect of her life. Like if she were a robot, she would have shut down. She loved him a lot, and she was heartbroken over the news.

After 4 months she finally got over it and accepted that it wouldn't work out. Ruby didn't hate her, but she didn't like her. More indifferent than anything else.

She thought of her other friends. Like _SSSN_ (known for their abs) or _CFVY_ (known for having too much homework and their addiction to their name) but she finally thought of him.

Jaune Arc. The name was short, sweet, rolled off the tongue, and she did _love_ it.

She fell in love the first time he helped her off the floor. She adored his cute and quirky personality as much as he did for her. Every moment they spent together felt like eternity in heaven. He listened to all her problems and she listened to all of his.

But here she was, the ending that she dreaded ever since she got the news.

He looked over at her and smiled.

She was going to miss this.


	14. Afterparty

Chapter 1 : The Leave

Part 14 : Afterparty

—

Never mind…

Ruby sat in the club that Yang insisted that they all go too.

As such, almost everybody there was drunk as hell. The only people who weren't blacked out or stumbling everywhere were herself, Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha.

Sure she was happy, but...

" _Come on Rubes... You gotta lose your alcoholic virginity eventually!~_ "

"No Yang, I really don't want to deal with the hell of a hangover that you'll all have by tomorrow morning."

" _Don't be a pussy! Ya gotta be fun once in a while!_ "

Not dealing with that drunken mess...

She walked over to the bar where Jaune was sitting. Seeing as he was the only one with an "actual" drivers license, he had to be the designated driver. Absolutely no one wanted drunk Yang to drive.

Jaune noticed her approach, and patted the empty seat next to him.

"So… How's dealing with all of them?"

"Goddamn, I can't believe that Yang brought so much vodka. She's been asking everyone to do body shots for the past hour!"

He patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, she'll face the consequences tomorrow."

I smiled at him. "How do you deal with all of this?"

"I don't."

We laughed for a bit, turned around our seats, and saw Yang trying to play " _take the dress off the princess_ ".

" _Come on… Weiss… You know you love it..._ "

" **Bitch!** Get your vodka covered, semen ridden hands off me!"

" _Not until you get this fancy ass dress off your sexy ass body!_ "

We stared at the odd situation. Jaune turned to me.

"You know, this isn't out of the ordinary, and that scares me."

"Yep..."

"So, you gonna break this up?"

"Sure... Why not?"

Actually... This was fun...


	15. Absence

Chapter 1 : The Leave

Intermission 1 : Absence

—

Two weeks...

Two whole weeks, and he couldn't take it anymore.

It had been two weeks since graduation, two weeks since he's seen Ruby, and it will be two more weeks until he moves to Beacon.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Life had gotten so boring and mundane without her.

He just hoped she was having a better time than he was.


	16. Moving Out

Chapter 1 : The Leave

Intermission 2 : Moving Out

—

Ruby sure as hell wasn't having a good time.

After the graduation, "they" had to pack everything up, move it all to the new place, get acquainted with the neighbors, and make a plan of what they were going to do next.

... and by they, she meant her!

Yang was out almost 18 hours everyday, trying to get enough booze for their "First-Day-At-Beacon-Party", something that she made up to get everyone drunk again.

She sighed, and got out of the house.


	17. The Thief & The Hero

Chapter 1 : The Leave

Intermission 3 : The Thief & The Hero

—

Ruby walked along the sidewalk, humming a quick tune as she walked over to her favorite café. She needed a quick outing from her sisters apartment.

As she walked over, she heard people running towards her. She looked up from her phone to see that they were running away from the café!

Before she ran over, she grabbed her taser out of her purse. "You never know when you'll need this! What if a giant mutant wolf comes out to eat you?! Eh? What will you do then, Little Red Riding-hood?!" She silently thanked Nora for giving her this.

She would have expected someone like Yang to give her a taser, but Nora beat her to the punch.

She ran in to see a man wearing a full black suit with a hat trying to rob a poor old man.

The old guy just sat there drinking his coffee while the guy just stood there, yelling at him to empty his pockets. The old guy stoped and said "Let me finish my coffee. Then we will have a civil discussion about your economic troubles."

She would have laughed at this if not for the fact that she was sneaking up behind the robber.

"Will you shut up about my economic troubles! Empty your pockets! Right! No-"

He was cut off by the volts shooting through his back. He jumped around a bit before landing on a table nearby.

"Phew... you okay there?" She said to the old guy who kept sipping his coffee.

"Yes, I'm quite alright." He said while turning to her.

"Oh! That great news..." Ruby started to say before she got a look at his face.

Wait a minute.

Grey, short hair... Glasses... Green scarf... Coffee...

"Oh. My. God."

"My my Miss Rose, what a surprise to see you here."

It was Ozpin... Headmaster of... Beacon...

She... just saved... the headmaster of the school she wanted to go to.

Was this a miracle or a curse?


	18. Acceptance

Chapter 1 : The Leave

Intermission 4 : Acceptance

—

I had met Ozpin before. When Yang was taking her entrance exam, I had to apologize for everything that she had done. He seemed like a nice guy.

"So Miss Rose, how have you been?"

"Oh... you know, have to study for finals, gotta deal with homework. It's great..."

"So, where do you plan on going after you graduate?"

"Uh..." Shit "I'm hoping to go to Beacon. Ya know, wanna see my sister again."

"Hm. What you did was quite heroic, wouldn't you say?"

"Um..." I had almost forgotten about that!

After I tased that guy, someone called the police and he was arrested. After that, everything kind of went back to normal. The owner tried to give me something for defending one of his regular customers, but I told him to keep it.

"I... uh... I guess so?"

"Hm."

We sat in relative silence for a while. When I was about to get up he spoke.

"So, Miss Rose?"

"Huh?... Uh, yeah?"

"You said before that you would like to come to my school?"

"Yeah... More than anything!"

"Hm... well... well okay."

What. "What."

"You may come to my school."

What...

What...

WHAT?!

"But... but I'm a junior!"

"All that you are lacking in is Math. I feel like you won't be using that in Beacon. After all, you are going for Architectural Design, correct?"

Damn... this guy did his research...

It's true, I love how people can create complex or simple structures that we use in everyday life. Ozpin better be thankful that Yang got me out of my weapons faze, or else I'd be labeled a terrorist.

"Yeah... So, I'll be moved ahead?"

"Correct. You will be put with the rest of the freshmen that are joining this year."

Please... no one judge me...

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!"

"Do not thank me. College will be much harder than high school."

"Oh. Right. Uh... Then I... Appreciate the... uh... gesture!" For once in my life, can my body at least try to be formal?

"Hm. See you in two weeks."

"Goodbye! I uh... mean... Godspeed good sir!"

Holy shit! I made it!


	19. Information Given

Chapter 1 : The Leave

Intermission 5 : Information Given

—

Oh... God... Can't... Breathe!

Yang currently had me in a hug so tight that I thought I would compress into a black hole.

"Oh my god! I'm sooo proud of you!"

I sighed... at least she wasn't drunk off her ass.

As if on instinct, or her being able to read my mind, she gasped and said "We should throw you a college party!"

"Uh... No... Yang..." I struggled to say under her vice like grip.

"Too bad!"


	20. Update

*Update*

Hello everyone. I'm not dead. Sorry for not uploading much.

I just wanted to respond to some things that are going on.

First of all, I would like to thank all of you for reading my story and reviewing it. (Good or Bad...)

Secondly, I need to address something. To the criticisms, I understand that each chapter is a little short. I did write all these in short bursts. But most people have only said that. Not saying if the premise was interesting or if the characters were accurate. I want to make this story as interesting as possible, so if you could, write down any inconsistencies, if you find them. I'll try to fix those as soon as possible.

Also, to the people who liked it, I want to know what you liked about it and what I could improve on.

But I will start writing more and longer chapters very soon.

Thank you all for reading.

(^o^)/

btw... "UR MOM" & "UR DAD" is just my friend trolling. Don't mind him.


	21. A Time To Be Alive

Chapter 2 : Into The Storm

Part 1 : A Time To Be Alive

* * *

Yang made sure to call every single friend she had for Ruby's "Super Amazing Early Graduation Party!"

Of course... everyone included Jaune.

Ruby wanted to personally tell him herself, instead of Yang shouting "SHE MADE IT!" over the phone and making Jaune deaf.

She texted him, asking if he could come to the bar. She wanted him to come with her to the party.

He texted back. "Sure, but what for?"

"If I told you, it wouldn t be a surprise, now would it?" She texted back

"Alright, I ll be there in about 10 minutes (^w^)/"

She smiled, ready to tell him the news.

She wondered what his reaction would be. Would he be as excited as Yang or would he burst into tears at the news?

Either way, one thing was for certain...

One couple would be getting back together.

* * *

*Hi everyone. I know I said I would write longer chapters soon, but I haven't had the time with school and all that. But to all those who dislike the short and small chapters, don't worry! I'm not going to summer school and with only 4 more weeks left, Ill be a writing machine during summer. I just wanted to get something up since it has been a week since I last posted. Thanks!*


	22. A Gift From God

Chapter 2 : Into The Storm

Part 2 : A Gift From God

* * *

What...

Wait...

But...

"R-r-really? You re not joking!?"

"No, I'm serious. He, himself told me."

"No way. That's the most crazy thing I've heard all year!"

She saved him from a mugger in a coffee shop!? When do things like that happen?

I slowly walked up to her, tears on the edge of my eyes.

"Ruby..."

"Hm?"

I leaned down to her and kissed her forehead

"You really do make miracles happen, don't you?"

She leaned up to me and we had a short, but sweet kiss.

Short, because 2 seconds in we heard the snap of a camera.

"Oh my god! You two are the cutest things in existence! I'm definitely posting this!"

"What the... Yang! No!"

I smiled to myself, I was going to celebrate all goddamn night...

And no one would stop me from doing so.


	23. Unaware Intervention

Chapter 2 : Into The Storm

Part 3 : Unaware Intervention

* * *

This was the second party we've had since graduation, I had threw one just a little while ago for no reason. But this time we had a reason to celebrate.

Everyone was here, and everyone was fucked.

Ruby and Jaune, the main couple, the ones who were the most against my idea to throw the party, were also fucked. Probably more so then anyone else.

"Jaune... why the hell... are you still standing?"

"Because... I... I don't know..."

"Come on baby... Sleep with me..."

I swiftly closed the door on their room. I don t need to see my baby sister get even more fucked then she already is.

Since I knew Jaune would get fucked up, I had to be the designated driver, which sucked because I couldn t have anything! Even Weiss was blackout drunk and she even rubbed multiple bottles in my face, laughing about how I couldn't drink. Bitch.

Suddenly, Ruby slammed the door and yelled down the hall.

"Yo, Yang! You got any condoms?"

"What the fuck!? Goddamnit Ruby! Didn't I buy you a 24 pack?"

"Uhh... we might have... run out a while ago..."

"Motherfucker... Fine! There are some in the medicine cabinet!"

"Thank you!"

God... I said that I didn t need to know that.

I went outside into the living room and turned up the tv. I needed as much soundproofing to block out the noise. I put on my headphones and turned up my favorite band, slowly drifting to sleep.


	24. Picking Flowers

Chapter 2 : Into The Storm

Part 4 : Picking Flowers (NSFW)

* * *

Ruby went out to the bathroom to grab the condoms that Yang had. She wanted to celebrate about her getting in Beacon, and honestly, I m not complaining.

"Jaune~... Come on mister, let's go!"

I laughed quietly as she strode up to me.

Luckly, I had a very high tolerence to alchohol so I wasn't braindead like her. Though I was pretty fucked up.

"Isn't Yang the... Like, best sister ever for letting us borrow these?"

"She is pretty great, I'm sure even my sisters wouldn't let me have some if I asked."

"Hah! My one sister is better than your seven! I'm not that good at math but even I can see that ratio!"

She strode up to me, waving her hips, trying to act sexy.

"Now~ Why don't we put these to good use?"

"Stop trying to act sexy and hurry up."

"Augh! It's called foreplay, thank you very much!"

"Yeah yeah, now let's go."

She nodded excitedly and unwraped the condom.

"Hm... She only bought the regular brand... Will this even fit you?"

She examined the rubber ring before she brought it up to the tip of my dick.

"Hm... Ah... Ah Ha! There we go!"

She slid down the condom and moved her hand to the side.

"Alright... Now, I'm going for the bottom this time!"

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

EVerytime she started with the foreplay, she made it a rule that she would try to reach the bottom of my dick. Even though she has a awful gag reflex.

Last time she tried this, she almost passed out and had to take a five minute break.

"Don't worry! I've been reading about it and I'm pretty sure I've got it down."

"Even though you never tested it?"

"Uh... Th... This is the test! Yeah!"

"Alright, but don't push yourself too far, got it?"

"Mmm..."

She had already started on it while I had asked her.

I watched her pretty face bob up and down my 6 1/2 inch cock. She tried to work her way down, but repeatedly had to come back up for air.

"You know, you're the one who imposed that rule on yourself, right?"

"*Pop* I know that, but I just want it to feel really good on your part."

"It already feels good when I'm doing it with you~"

"Jeez, did you pick that up from the internet as well?"

"Maybe."

She rolled her eyes as she went back down.

After a couple of attempts, she finally reached the bottom.

"Mmm... Ah! Finally! I got it!"

"Good for you, but don't you want to escelate things a little more?"

"Hell yeah I do."

She got sat up while I laid down.

Every once and a while, she wanted to be on top. Her favorite position being cowgirl and reverse cowgirl.

"Hmm... Thanks for this Jaune. No... Thank you for everything."

"It's a pleasure."

She slowly pushed herself down onto me and made her way back up.

"Mmm... God, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"About a month or two."

"Heh, no wonder I've been so stressed."

She started to increase her pace and braced herself on my sholders.

"Ah! Fuck, holy shit! God, I really needed this!"

"Mmm... I'm glad I'm providing it"

I grabed her hips to stablize her since she was bouncing around so much.

I moved my hands down her legs, feeling her soft and supple skin.

I looked up to her face and she stared back. She leaned in and we kissed sloppily.

"God... Fuck... Ngh!"

Some moaning, growning, and 20 minutes later, she came.

"Ah! Fuck, cumming!"

I could feel her walls tightening around my member and it pushed me to the edge.

"Shit! God... Ah..."

She slowly got off me as we both panted on the bed. I got up and took the condom off and threw it in the trash.

"Hah... Hah... Goddamn, we have got to do that more ofte-" I strted saying before I noticed she had passed out.

I walked back to the bed.

"Heh, goodnight sweetie."

I tucked myself and her in bed and I closed my eyes.

"Hmm... Thanks baby." Ruby wispered in my ear.

I gave her a slight peck on the lips before we both drifted to sleep.

* * *

*Holy Jesus! Finals are over for me and I can FINALLY start working on this again! Sorry again for the delay but the last few weeks of school have been rough for me. Also, I know that the last two chapters, for some reason, dont have any puncuation and are missing the quotation marks and other marks. I've reuploaded them and I'll check tomorrow to see if it worked. But other than that, expect more uploads! ~Thanks for reading.*


	25. Cancellation & Rewrite

Hello everyone. As you can tell by the title, I am cancelling and rewriting To Him & To Her. As of late, I have been reading over the story and I found many things that I didn't like in it. I just feel like the story will be going nowhere even though I planed the layout for the plot. I feel like I won't be able to make things interesting.

Along with that, I will be going on a trip very soon and won't be able to write, but I will be able to rewrite the story and the order in my head, and once I come back I'll do it again, but better.

So thank you all for reading my story. It was my first attempt and it obviously didn't turn out so well. But I'll continue to learn and change my style.

As for the rewrite, I might delay writing it as there are other stories that I want to write. But once I find interest in it again, I'll make sure to make it better (and longer).

Also, to poetrymagic12, I looked up Trials in Life and once I saw it, I remembered that I had started reading it before. I don't have time now, with packing and all that, but once I'm finished I'll make sure to reread it. I remember it having a very interesting concept and a good story. Thanks for the review!

Anyway, thank you all for reading. It's been quite the learning experience. (^3^)/

\- Zappery


End file.
